


Catalyst

by follower_of_lamashtu



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Brown!Hawke, Cunnilingus, Drugged Sex, F/M, Interracial Relationship, Vaginal Sex, Vague pregnancy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3292757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/follower_of_lamashtu/pseuds/follower_of_lamashtu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Varric and Hawke both made it out of Adamant alive. All of Skyhold is drinking and carousing after returning from the West. Sera convinces Cole to spike Hawke's drink with aphrodisiacs to "help" them realize their feelings for one another. Varric only realizes Hawke's impairment after the fact. Hawke is happy to show him that she meant everything. Female Inquisitor/Krem is a background ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Night

**Author's Note:**

> For the kink meme, as is my usual modus operandi. Prompter wanted an aphrodisiac-laced romp between Hawke and Varric leading in to something more. Mentions of drinking, though Hawke is not particularly drunk during sex. Both chapters are NSFW.

It wasn’t the first time that night Varric had caught himself staring at Hawke, wide-eyed and a little breathless. At this point, they’d spent more time apart than they had had together in Kirkwall, even if they wrote one another voraciously. He’d spent so much time talking about her without being around her that having her here, just sitting there, singing bawdy drinking songs and knocking back pints of shitty ale, was nearly overwhelming. The novelty was taking a while to wear off. She finished off the pint in her hand, upending it over her open mouth and reaching her tongue out to catch the few drops that fell. Varric swallowed the thump in his throat that formed at the sight of the nimble tongue darting delicately. Andraste's ass, she was way better-looking than he’d remembered, and he’d remembered her being remarkably sexy. She met his eyes when she lowered her glass and her whole face split into a grin at him. Cole wandered up to her, taking her pint glass and handing her a full one.

“Hey! You’ve got the right idea, kid! No wonder Varric’s taken such a shine to you!” Hawke yelled, standing up and slinging an arm around Cole’s neck and taking the new drink, lifting it in a toast and downing half of it in one go. She belched loudly, cackled, and released Cole to drop back into her seat.

“Might want to take that one slower. I’m cutting you off once you’re done with it,” Varric said, leaning over so she can hear him over the volume of the tavern. She pouted exaggeratedly at him.

“This is our first time really getting to cut loose and get shit-faced in years! We broke the known laws of physics! We all nearly died but we didn’t! I plan on waking up on this floor with the worst hangover of my life. Two days from now,” Hawke whined.

“Chuckles, as your friend, I can’t let you do that. We’re already closing the place out. The Chargers literally live here; don’t try to stay past them,” he said. She stuck out her tongue at him, shot him a bratty smile, and finished off the rest of the ale, slamming it on the table and giving a triumphant shout.

“I’ll stop drinking, but I’m not leaving yet and neither are you,” Hawke said, a very slight slur dragging her words together. She cocked her head to the side and grinned, her short hair bristling. He wasn’t sure when she hacked off the curtain of wavy auburn hair, but it oddly suited her. It made her feel more like “now Hawke” versus “Kirkwall Hawke” from his past.

“Alright, alright, I guess we can compromise. The Inquisitor was pretty smashed herself, so I doubt anyone’s expected to have an early morning,” Varric assented. The Chargers started another round of their company song, which Hawke had learned maybe half the lyrics to. That certainly didn’t stop her from singing with them, and loudly, making up ridiculous double entendres to fill in the lyrics she didn’t know. Krem almost made it through the whole song before breaking down laughing, and everyone else had broken before him.

The Iron Bull started telling a story about some crazy job they’d had involving cave full of bears, a cask of Antivan brandy, and a “fuck-ton” of silver dessert spoons. Bull was a great story teller, and Varric was paying such close attention to the story that he didn’t notice Hawke had moved from her seat until she was sliding onto his lap. Varric frowned and blinked up at her.

“What’s wrong with your seat, Chuckles? Can’t hear the story from there?” he asks, gently nudging her with his elbow. She giggles and wraps her arms around his neck, leaning over to rest her cheek on the top of his head.

“I missed you and I’m feeling cuddly,” she says, settling into him and continuing to listen to the story as if nothing were strange about this. Varric, however, found himself now unable to follow the story. Hawke’s breath was warm on his scalp, her breasts were soft and plush against his shoulder, her thighs were thick and solid on his lap.

He’d forgotten how much of a presence the woman had, and he’d lost all the tolerance he’d built-up. She was too much, and he thought things might actually really be over with Bianca this time. She was also his best friend. She wasn’t exactly shy with her affections. If she’d wanted him, he would know by now. And like hell was he going to become just another person who wants something from her.

Varric felt the gears in his brain grind to a screeching halt at the feel of a lithe finger tracing the outer shell of his ear. Hawke’s breathing seemed slightly labored, and he could feel her chest pressing closer to his shoulder. She didn’t say anything or move her head. Varric wasn’t even sure if she had done it intentionally, but the finger kept moving, just the tip of the digit touching him, and he couldn’t hear a word Bull said anymore. He felt Hawke laugh, her supple body rocking against his. He needed to come up with a reason to get her off his lap, or he was going to have a noticeable reaction to her closeness.

The door to the tavern swung open and one of the many Runners walked into the room nervously, looking like she was ordered to interrupt them and desperately didn’t want to. Bull saved her from needing in introduction.

“You’re one of Boss’s people! What does she need of us?” Bull asked loudly, shouting over the carousing. The woman looked like a deer caught in a sudden blast of light, staring for several awkward seconds before speaking.

“Um, right, sorry. Her Worship requires. Um. Assistance? In her quarters. She sent me here for one of the Chargers? Krem?” the woman said. Krem’s cheeks and ears darkened, even as he plastered on a smug grin when Bull clapped him on the back and laughed.

“I’ll bet she does! Krem, it wouldn’t do to keep Her Worship waiting, now would it?” Bull said, grinning at Krem and waggling his eyebrow suggestively. Krem looked equal parts embarrassed and proud as he finished his drink and staggered a bit to his feet, dropping his arm around the runner’s shoulders.

“Lead the way! The Herald is not a patient woman in these matters,” Krem cried. The runner turned a deeper red and looked like she wanted to sink into the floor and disappear. She was more professional than that though, helping Krem out of the tavern and off to Skyhold. The Chargers fell into snickers and gossip about the still somewhat new affair the Inquisitor was having with their second-in-command. It had made a blessedly effective distraction until Hawke shifted, leaning back enough to bring her lips closer to Varric’s ear than they needed to be. Her breath was warm and her voice was huskier than usual.

“No one’s looking. We should sneak out of here,” she whispers, exaggerating the L to make the tip of her tongue just barely graze Varric’s skin. A shiver ran up his spine, but he disguised it as a stretch, reaching his arms up and putting one around Hawke.

“Yeah, I’ll walk you back to your bunk. Who knows what bed you’ll end up in if left to your own devices?” he jokes, pushing at her hip. She giggles and clambers to her feet, clutching a support beam until she can lean against Varric. His arm snaked instinctively around her waist and he walked her to the door of the tavern. Bull was the only Charger to notice, but he saw how Varric looked at Hawke. He wasn’t going to cockblock the dwarf with a smart comment. As soon as they got outside, Hawke tried steering Varric away from the keep proper.

“Varric, take me back to your room. I don’t have anything here to make the guest quarters feel like mine. Yours is more homey, and I miss it. I bet it smells like your suite in Kirkwall. Fuck I miss that hellhole. I missed you, you beautiful asshole,” she teased, bent over to half-hang on him. It looked like it should’ve felt awkward, but she was walking just fine.

“Never let it be said you don’t know how to give a compliment, Hawke. If I’m having to fucking carry your drunk ass, we are going to my room. It’s closer,” Varric said, doing geometry in his head to figure out where he was going to sleep. He wasn’t sharing a bed with Hawke. Not when she was this drunk, and warm, and inviting. He wasn’t going to ruin the best thing he had in order to get his dick wet.

He took Hawke to the tower his room was in, one of the bigger rooms in Skyhold, just a bit far from most of the heaviest-traffic areas. Only one flight of stairs was between the tower door and his bedroom door, which he locked once they were both inside. Hawke let go of him, making a beeline for his bed, flopping down on her back and toeing off her boots.

“Sure, bed’s all yours. Thanks for asking,” Varric quipped, heading to the desk in his room to empty his pockets, then starting to drag the chair over. Hawke shook her head and patted the bed beside her.

“We’ve shared a bed before. I believe I’d been drinking then, too,” she said. “I only bite on request.” Varric chuckled and walked over, but hopped onto the bed as far away from her as he could. He followed her lead in taking off his boots and socks, but when he turned to take off the chain around his neck and put it on his nightstand, Hawke slithered over to close the space in between them. Her hand slipped onto his thigh, her breasts once again pressed against his shoulder, and her mouth came in close to his ear to speak again. Only this time, her lips parted and no words came, her teeth gently closing on his ear lobe, careful to not bite the gold hoop.

Varric groaned, pushing Hawke lightly with both hands.

“Knock it off, Hawke. You’re getting handsier than I think you’re intending to be,” Varric said. “How much did you drink before I got there?” He frowned as he looked over into her eyes, trying to gauge if she was dangerously intoxicated. She chuckled, low and breathy, and the sound shot straight to his groin.

“I’m barely past tipsy, Varric. I only had four ales with you, on a full stomach, and that freezing cold walk here helped, too,” she said. She didn’t give him a chance to respond before closing the distance between their faces, pressing her lips to his in a surprisingly chaste kiss. Well, at least it started chaste. Varric knew it was a terrible idea, but he was unable to drum up the willpower to keep from closing his eyes and parting his lips. Hawke quickly swept her tongue into his mouth, grabbing either side of his head with her hands. Varric tried to let his hands naturally fall where they would on her, but his first one landed on the swell of her breast and he jerked it back, forcing both hands onto his lap. Hawke broke the kiss, pulling back and grabbing his hands, bringing them back up and pressing them palms-down on her chest, looking him dead in the eyes.

“Varric. Touch me,” she said. She clearly meant it to sound like an order, but it had two noticeable undertones of both need and fear. Her eyes were wide, the green irises darkened with lust. “Unless… you don’t want to. But I want you to. Please.” She sounded almost shy, which wasn’t something Varric thought possible. He didn’t pull his hands away, but he didn’t move his hands to grope her.

“Hawke…” he said with a tone of warning. “This is a line in the sand. Crossing this is a big deal. Probably a bad idea.” Hawke took her hands off his and started undoing the buttons on her casual blouse. She moved to kneel on the bed, then snaked a knee over Varric’s leg so she straddled one of his thighs. She shrugged her top off, letting it fall to the floor. She bit her lip coquettishly and bucked her hips grinding her crotch against his thigh and moaning softly, maintaining eye contact while she did it.

Varric felt his cock reacting, but he was better than this. He put his hands on her hips with every intention to push her away, but the moment their skin touched again she surged forward for another kiss, which he once again surrendered to immediately. Kissing was over the line, but not so far over that it would erase it. They could laugh off kissing in the morning. Hawke just needed to keep the rest of her clothes on.

“Varric, I promise I’m not drunk. And this isn’t a passing fancy. I’ve wanted you for years. As soon as I had to leave I realized I should’ve made a move so much sooner,” she murmured, breaking the kiss just enough to speak, the breath of her words brushing over his lips. She looked deep into his eyes, and he thought they looked clear. She didn’t smell drunk. She sounded tipsy, but hardly past the point of making sound decisions. Well, sound for Hawke at any rate.

“Hawke, look, I want to. But you’re leaving for Weisshaupt soon, and I don’t want you to be gone for Maker knows how long with a question hanging in the air,” Varric says. Hawke picks up Varric’s hands again, bringing them up to her breast band and putting the laces in his hands.

“I need you. I’ve never been this turned on before. I’ve almost died so many times now, without you. I can’t leave again _without_ crossing this line,” Hawke pleads. She grinds against his thigh again, biting her lip and moaning quietly. “Varric, please. I’m so horny, and I want you so bad, and every second you aren’t inside me is agony.” She squeezed her thighs together against his, bucking her hips. “I am gonna cum in my fucking pants from rutting on your leg. You can’t let a lady get off this way.”

The thought of that, the reality of Hawke’s overheated core insistently pressing against him through their clothes broke him. He tugged one hand back from her breast band, then the other, the garment sliding open and slipping down around Hawke’s waist. She pulled it off over her head and let it join her top on the floor. Slowly, as though he still thought she was going to bolt on him, Varric let his hands slide up her stomach to cup her breasts. Hawke moaned, arching her back to press them into his hands, changing the cant of her hips and letting the friction of her grinding stimulate her clit. Varric pinched her puffy brown nipples between his thumbs and forefingers, making her whimper and rut against him harder.

“If you don’t want to cum in your pants, you should stop doing that. Because I’m not inclined to stop you. I’m perfectly happy to watch you,” he taunted, leaning back to see more of her naked torso. She bit her lip, her cheeks flushing a bit with embarrassment at him watching her. Without warning, Varric bounced his foot. Hawke’s head fell back and her lips parted, moaning in earnest, bucking her hips at a steady pace. Varric continued to tease her nipples, flicking them, dragging the pad of each finger over the hard nub, pinching them. Hawke put her hands on his chest, running her fingers through his chest hair and groaning.

“Varric, keep talking. Your voice is so sexy,” she purred, mewling when he bounced his foot again. He could see the muscles in her neck straining and the faint tremble of her thighs.

“This is really going to make a hell of a chapter in my next book about you. What’ll happen to your reputation as a suave badass if everyone knows you came from this? From grinding your cunt on my leg?” he asked. He smirked when Hawke bit her lip and gasped. he figured she’d like that, and he’d been right. He leaned forward, bringing his face close to her chest until he could wrap his lips around a nipple, teasing it gently with his teeth, then swirling his tongue around it. Hawke shrieked, balling up her fists in his chest hair and moving her hips faster and more erratically.

“Varric, Varric… I’ve wanted you to make me cum for so long…” Hawke groaned. Varric saw her brow furrow, recognizing the look as a woman concentrating on racing to the finish. He moved his mouth to her other nipple and slid a hand down to press against her clit through her pants. He barely moved the hand, just pressing down firmly and backing off in time with her thrusts. She swore, repeatedly under her breath, starting as a whisper and growing louder and louder. She looked so close to shattering, so on her next thrust, he moved his hand with her, rubbing her clit intently in circles with no respite.

“Fuck, fuck, Varric. Maker… Andraste’s tits… Varric!” she screamed his name at the last, then went unintelligible as she came, waves of pleasure making her body quake. Varric let her nipple pop out of his mouth, and he tried his damndest to memorize every detail about her body as she arched and shook on him. Her breasts jiggled in the most appetizing way and her brown skin looked beautiful with a dark pink flush underneath. After several seconds of shaking and moaning, she quieted down, curling up the opposite way to rest her forehead against Varric’s temple. He put a hand on her lower back, shifting his weight to try and alleviate the pressure of the hardest erection of his life straining against his pants. Hawke glanced down and grinned, brazenly groping the tent on Varric’s crotch. He groaned and grabbed Hawke’s wrist.

“Hawke, come on. We made out, you got off. We should leave it here tonight,” he said. He hoped she would agree immediately, because he knew he had very, very little restraint left in him. He idly thought he deserved a fucking medal for still being fully dressed after all this. He was unsurprised when Hawke ignored his suggestion, kneading his hard-on.

“Seize the day, Varric. The line’s crossed. You should get off, too. Do you really not want to fuck me? Don’t bullshit me about this being for my own good. I want you,” she said. Varric met her eyes, and she grinned at him. He looked at her with admiration and a bit of awe. She saw everything she felt for him reflected back in his gaze. Hawke put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him onto his back, and he didn’t fight her. She slinked off the bed to kneel on the floor, attacking the belt tied around his waist, dipping down to press a kiss to his bared upper chest.

When he felt it loosen, Varric reached down to pull his shirt off and toss it aside. Hawke smiled and ran her hands flat over his chest several times, admiringly. She bit her lip when she pinched his nipples, making him groan and prop himself up on his elbows to look down at her. She nipped at the skin just above his pants, then sunk lower to nuzzle her face against the bulge in his pants. Hawke started to unbutton his pants and Varric had to look away and press his eyes closed to speak.

“Hawke. Seriously. This could ruin us,” Varric said. He winced when her hands stopped tugging at his pants and looked back at her to see her expression.

“I want you to ruin me. You’ve already ruined me for anyone else. Every fuck I’ve had since I met you has left me wanting, just a little, every time,” Hawke said, yanking the button flap of his pants to pop the buttons off, hurriedly pulling them off his legs along with his small clothes. Hawke froze when she turned back from throwing his clothes across the room, seeing his cock for the first time. She licked her lips slowly, dragging her tongue over her upper lip, then lower. She would guess it was perhaps half a foot long, but it was as wide as her wrist, the flared head even thicker.

“I… suspect you are going to _literally_ ruin me for anyone else,” she said with a bit of awe in her voice. He almost told her that he’d never seen it that hard before and she shouldn’t get used to it, but the immediate reality of Hawke being moments from fucking him drove out any remaining vestiges of self-deprecation. She licked a trail up the underside of his cock and swirled her tongue around the head, Varric moaning and bucking his hips once.

“Stop. If you start that, I won’t want you to stop,” he said, sitting up and scooting back a bit, beckoning her to stand between his knees. “Get up here and let me take off your pants.” Hawke did as told, getting to her feet and putting her hands on her hips while Varric untied her breeches. She pushed them down with her smalls and kicked both away from the bed. Varric looked her over, touching her stomach and dragging his fingertips down, first the front of her thighs, then back up the insides until he’s touching the red-brown curls of her pussy. Hawke whimpers, stepping her feet apart a bit so Varric’s hand can fit snugly between her thighs. He presses a finger against her swollen lips, which eagerly part for the thick digit. Hawke moaned and gripped Varric’s shoulders to hold her steady.

“Varric… my knees aren’t going to hold me up very long like this,” Hawke warned. Varric slid his finger completely inside her slick heat, then pulled it back out. He hopped off the bed and patted it.

“Get up there. You know I’m the type of rogue whose better with his mouth than his hands,” Varric said. Hawke whimpered loudly as she clambered up on the bed, sliding back so her shoulders and head were on the headboard, her knees bent and apart with enough room for Varric between her and the foot board. The dwarf climbed onto the bed to lie down on his stomach between her legs, hands sliding up and down the backs of her thighs. He could see her inner muscles clench in want, no doubt feeling quite empty at the moment.

Placing his palms on either side of her vulva, he spread her thick outer lips, which drooled arousal at the movement. Varric traced her lips with the tip of his tongue, laving upwards, sweeping a tight circle around her clit and sliding back down. Hawke’s hips bucked hard, shoving her clit against Varric’s nose, She moaned loudly, choking on it when Varric flattened his tongue to scoop into her entrance, gathering a mouthful of her cum and drinking it down. Hawke groaned and grabbed a handful of Varric’s hair, grinding against his face, riding his tongue and nose.

“Varric… fuck, this feels better than I imagined it would,” Hawke whimpered, her thighs trembling as her orgasm built up more and more. He looked up at her and raised his eyebrows, unwilling to take his mouth away from its task to speak. Hawke grinned back at him.

“Of course I thought about what this would be like. That’s the trouble of a man with a sexy voice. It makes his mouth sexy, too. Then every time he tells a particularly long story, and I’ve been looking at his mouth too long, I can’t think of anything but shoving that mouth against my cunt,” Hawke said between gasps and moans. Varric groaned against her sex, rolling his eyes and then closing them. He moved his mouth up, wrapping them around her clit and circling the nub with his tongue. He brought a hand up between Hawke’s legs, slipping two thick fingers easily into her molten pussy. She let go of his hair with one hand to get a handful of bedsheets. Her toes curled on the blankets, gripping the cloth as she kept the wave from cresting as long as possible.

“Varric!” she screamed as she came, her hips bucking to grind against his mouth and fuck herself on his fingers desperately. She swore profusely as pleasure wracked her body, his mouth drawing it out, coaxing a few more pulses before pulling drawing back, the thick liquid holding a trail for a few inches between her and his mouth. He removed his fingers as well, pushing himself up onto his knees. Normally he’d have used a third finger, but she’d cum twice now and her cunt was so welcoming he idly thought he could’ve fit his whole hand in her. He wouldn’t have; not even romance novelists fisted on the first date.

His hands seemed to fit perfectly under her knees, pulling her ass a few inches closer on the mattress. His cock rubbed against her soaked entrance, and the contact made them both groan and look at one another.

“Hawke… this is it. Object now or… this is going to happen and we can’t take it back,” Varric warned. At this point nothing short of a negative response from Hawke would make him not drive home within her. She smirked and bit her lip. Hawke wrapped her legs around Varric’s waist and yanked him forward, the thick head of his cock just barely slipping inside her. Varric groaned, grabbing her hips and slamming into her, his girth spreading her nether lips wide around it. She cried out, her hands twisting in the sheets hard enough to audibly tear the fabric. Varric made note of the detail; it would be a great addition to the next fucking issue of Swords & Shields the Inquisitor was apparently serious about forcing him to write.

“Ah! _Yessssss_ …” Hawke moaned, then hissed as her cunt adjusted to what was definitely the largest thing she’d had inside her before. She let go of the sheets with one hand, bringing it up to grab the back of Varric’s neck, looking deep into his eyes. “Varric. Varric, listen to me. I _love_ you. You feel perfect. You are perfect. I never want to go into hiding without you again. I never want to leave your bed again.” Varric felt his cheeks heating up, which was a very foreign feeling. He had to break eye contact with her, focusing on the task at hand. He pulled back, then drove forward again, driving into her as deep as he can go. Her back arched high off the bed, her tits jiggling quite nicely.

“Hawke…” he groaned, pulling back and slamming into her, pounding away deep and hard. He was rock hard and he’d wanted this too long. He wasn’t going to last long regardless, but he hoped an enthusiastic pace would have her cumming on his cock before he we done. She unwrapped her legs from his waist, pressing her feet against the bed to get the leverage to buck her hips to match his thrusts into her.

“Andraste’s ass, Varric… Say my name, please. I love how you say it,” she begged, her head thrown back against Varric’s pillow, her throat tightening as she gasped and groaned.

“Fuck, Hawke,” Varric groaned, hiking her thighs higher for another centimeter of depth in her. She brought hand down to smack his chest.

“Don’t be an ass. My _name_ ,” Hawke cried, her breath hitching in her throat as she held back, letting the orgasm build higher before it broke.

“Marian!” Varric half-groaned,half-shouted. He grunted with every thrust into her, and when she screamed and started cumming around his cock, he grit his teeth and slumped forward, holding himself up with a hand on either side of Hawke’s torso on the bed.

“Don’t pull out! Cum inside me, please. Give me a big load of you to keep with me when I leave,” she sobbed as she rode out her orgasm on his thick shaft. Varric couldn’t take anymore, the thought of Hawke full of his seed hot enough to make it a reality. He buried himself in her and held it there, his cock twitching and pulsing as he spilled deep inside her. She flexed her inner muscles to milk every drop of him she could get before they both finally collapsed, Hawke on the mattress, Varric on Hawke. She chuckled breathlessly, idly running a hand through Varric’s hair.

“Hawke. That was…” Varric started to talk, but when he paused for words, Hawke pressed a finger to his lips.

“You don’t have enough adjectives to do that justice,” Hawke said. Varric gave her an offended look, taking that moment to pull out of her, a significant amount of their spend gushing from her onto the bed. Hawke sat up just enough to hug Varric, leaning back and hauling him him with her so they both rested on the pillow and could see each other’s faces. Hawke’s cheeks were deep red under the dark brown, her green eyes sparkling and her skin slightly shiny with sweat. Her limbs were splayed greedily across the bed and she looked more relaxed than Varric had seen her in years. She leaned in and pressed a quick, mostly chaste kiss to his lips, leaving one arm around him. They grinned at one another for nearly a minute before Varric swore and looked away. Hawke tilted her head like a confused dog.

“I just realized what you said. I, um, should say it back,” Varric mumbled. Hawke bit her lip.

“Don’t. Not tonight. Even if you mean it. I’d rather let you off the hook right now and let you say it when you want to,” she said, looking up at the ceiling, though she kept her body on it side, facing him. Varric sighed, clearly not having meant to sound that way.

“I’ll respect that. But I’m going to say it. Tomorrow. And I’m gonna mean it,” he said. Hawke smiled, kissing him again, just as chastely, but she held it longer, taking her time just brushing her lips against his, keeping close to his face, feeling that delicious closeness of a brand new lover she trusted completely. He closed his eyes shortly after she closed hers. It was cliché, he thought, but some things clichés were overdone because they were good.

“I’ve been waiting years to hear it. A few hours more won’t kill me,” she said. Varric laughed.

“A few hours? If you plan on getting up before noon, you can’t sleep over,” he said. She pushed his chest playfully, but easily rolled over when he pushed her side. She rolled over until her back was to him, then slid back so her back was pressed to Varric’s chest and he could spoon her. He slung a heavy arm over her and she draped hers over it. He placed one kiss to her shoulder blade, she gave a pleased sigh, and they both went to sleep rather quickly.


	2. The Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.

For all his bluster, Varric woke up before Hawke. She looked pretty solidly asleep, not stirring even when he eased her arm off him to sit up. He got dressed and jotted down a note that he was going to fetch breakfast and coffee, leaving the note on the pillow should she wake up, then heading off to the kitchens. Let it never be said Varric Tethras didn’t know how to lay on the romance. Skyhold was pretty deserted for the time of day, but given how much drinking everyone had done, most everyone’s bosses were still hung over, so the workers got to slack off as well. Trickle-down drunkonomics.

Varric could tell someone was watching him as he walked across the courtyard, but he didn’t care enough to look around. He trusted Skyhold’s defenses to ensure that he was only being watched by a friendly. The kitchens were busy, but one of the girls there happened to adore him after he’d forwarded her a letter from her brother - who she’d thought dead in the Civil War. He hadn’t even deliberately reached out to the man, but one of his contacts happened upon a soldier in the Dales trying to get a letter to Skyhold, and it was an easy enough favor for Varric to grant.

She started to surreptitiously make him a tray of breakfast as soon as she saw him, and doubling the offerings when he held up two fingers and grinned. She winked at him and went to get him an entire pot of coffee when the cook pulled her away. Varric settled in to wait for at least a few minutes when he was joined by a certain skinny, grinning, blonde elf.

“’Ey Varric. Bringing back some brekkie for your _lay-dee love_ then?” she said with a snicker. Varric narrowed his eyes at her, in suspicion, not annoyance.  
“Did you watch us leave from upstairs?” he asked, then groaned. “Shit, don’t tell anyone else yet, alright? If the Seeker finds out, she’ll assume I’ve been sleeping with Hawke from the start and may try to kick the crap out of me again.” Sera cackled.

“I didn’t tell anyone. Well, ‘cept Cole. But he was vital to the plan, and let’s be real, I’m sure he could tell you and Hawke were into each other either way. It’s probably just a matter of time before he blabs about it,” Sera said. Varric shrugged, seeing her point, then eyed her again.

“What plan?” he asked. The kitchen girl returned with a full tray and a pot of coffee, which he thanked her for, but didn’t take yet. Sera smirked and giggled again.

“Everyone could tell you and Hawke were hot for each other, but it looked like you were going to let her run off to Grey Warden-land without going for it. I had Cole put some… encouragement in her last drink. Help you both get naked and sweaty easier,” she explained. Varric could feel his heart dropping into the pit of his stomach, and Sera was grinning at him like she really didn’t see anything wrong with that.

“You did _what_?” Varric asked, his voice dropping into a dark hiss. Sera frowned.

“I had Cole mick your girlfriend so you’d finally get at each other’s fun bits before she left. And, what do you know, it worked, and now you two get to be in love and shite,” she said, crossing her arms over her chest. “It wasn’t anything magic or anything, nothing that would make her want you if she didn’t already.” Varric pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes hard against the harsh light of dawning realization.

“Andraste’s ass, Buttercup. You can’t just _drug people_ as a favor. Hawke and I have kept the peace despite wanting to jump each other’s bones, and now we crossed the line, but she wasn’t really at her best to choose. Shit,” Varric swore, running a hand over his hair. Sera frowned deeper.

“What? No! You’re golden. She won’t know what happened, and you both needed a push to see that you could do better than ‘peace.’ You get to fuck all you want now, and I’m sure she’ll come back sooner since now you’ve got all these _feelings_ going on,” Sera said, looking frustrated at Varric’s inability to see how she’d helped him. Varric put a hand up to stop her.

“Buttercup. I get why you think you’re helping. I appreciate the thought. I just don’t think this is going to work how you intended, and I’m going to be pissed off if this ruins everything. Since _I_ know, _I_ have to tell her what happened, and now I just get to hope that she’s still okay with everything,” Varric said. To keep Sera from discussing it further, he grabbed the tray of food and coffee and left her pouting in the kitchen.

\--

Varric’s side of the bed was still warm when Hawke woke up, and she rolled over into the spot and smiled, burying her face in the pillow. It smelled like him, as did the sheets, and his discarded tunic on the floor. She surveyed the room, looking for something of his she could steal to keep with her on her travels. She was sure he’d give her something if she asked, but she didn’t want to creep him out by asking for something that smelled like him. She pulled the sheet out from under the blanket and wrapped it around her chest and hips, wanting to not be naked, but hopeful enough for morning sex that she didn’t want to get dressed either. A muffled kick came at the door, which Hawke answered giddily, damn near skipping to the door.

“I hope this means your hands are full with enough food to fuel round two,” Hawke said in a sing-song voice as she answered the door. Which was a shame, as the only person on the other side of the door was Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast, who was already turning scarlet. “Oh, shit. Apologies, Seeker. Varric’s stepped out for a moment.” Hawke chewed on her bottom lip awkwardly, having only met the Seeker once and knowing very little else about her save kidnapping and torturing her best friend and now lover.

“Ch-champion Hawke,” Cassandra stuttered. She opened her mouth a few times to speak, but didn’t seem able to come up with anything for a very awkward length of time. “I’m sorry for… disturbing you. I was trying to write an account of our time in the Fade and hoped for Varric’s assistance, but it is hardly time-sensitive. I will speak to him… another time.” Hawke was going to offer to send Varric to her when she departed, but Cassandra practically ran from the door as soon as she finished speaking. Hawke heard a door open, then swearing from Cassandra and Varric’s voice, followed by a mumble from Cassandra she couldn’t make out. She stayed at the door, keeping it open for Varric, smiling at him when he approached.

“Well this has already been an exciting morning for me. Thanks for the note and the breakfast, by the way. A lesser man would’ve left me to wake up alone and wonder if he was returning,” she said, closing the door behind him as he entered with the tray. She flounced to the bed and sat on it, immediately grabbing for the coffee pot and filling two mugs she’d found on Varric’s desk. She handed it to Varric, and noticed he didn’t look particularly pleased. Her shoulders sank.

“Everything alright, Varric?” she asked, quietly, tentatively. “You aren’t having… second thoughts, are you? About… us? About last night?” Varric sighed over his coffee.

“There’s something you need to know before we have this conversation,” Varric said. and Hawke was worried she was going to cry. She hated crying, and Varric hated crying that couldn’t be fixed with an irreverent joke. “Sera, one of my teammates, blonde elf archer girl, she apparently tried to help us out last night. By slipping you something in your drink. To make you more… shit, she gave you something to make you really horny, hoping we’d hook up. It was her idea of doing us a favor, in her own fucked-up way.” Hawke’s brow furrowed, but she gave Varric a hopeful smile.

“I could see Isabela ‘helping’ a friend in the same way. I won’t say it’s completely fine that one of the Inquisition’s people fed me sex drugs, but I can’t say I’m unhappy with the results,” Hawke said, crossing her legs under her on the bed and fidgeting with with her toes. “Unless, of course, _you_ aren’t happy with the results. Did she give you something, too?” Varric realized that Hawke’s worried look was not for the same reason as his, and he perked up, smiling at her.

“She said it was just you. And… I wish I didn’t know that you weren’t in your right mind last night, but I’m happy with… with us,” Varric said. Hawke put down her coffee and leaned forward, hugging Varric tightly and kissing his cheek.

“Varric, I meant everything I said and did last night. I did wonder why I was quite so turned on when you hadn’t even been telling any lengthy stories,” she joked, attempting to pull back, but Varric grabbed her face and kissed her hard. She giggled into his mouth and grabbed his shoulders, parting her lips for him happily, their mouths both tasting like coffee. She heard Varric put down his mug and she climbed onto his lap, sitting on his knees and sliding her hands down to rub his chest. Varric seemed to have no intention of breaking the kiss until Hawke started subtly grinding against his crotch. He laughed and pushed her off of him.

“I know dwarves are known for our stamina, but I’m not as young as I used to be and I did have a bit of an exhausting night. Let me eat first, okay?” he asked. She stuck her tongue out at him, but otherwise seemed content to lie back on the other side of the bed from him, drinking her coffee and picking at the offerings of fruits and breads on the tray.

“So I don’t know if she told you, but the Seeker knocked on your door just before you got back, and I opened it thinking it was you,” Hawke said. Varric choked on his coffee and swore.

“Were you naked?” he asked, gesturing at the sheet she was wearing. She pretended to look affronted.

“No, I was not naked. I was wearing this like I am now. But that did make it very obvious that I slept over without my clothes on. So at the very least, the Seeker and your Sera know we’re.. together now. I mean, they probably assume we are. We don’t have to, y’know, call it anything that formal if you don’t-” Varric leaned over and cut her off with another kiss.

“Hawke, this is very out of character for you. I’ll have to lie so much about this chapter or people will think I had it ghost-written. Stop being so worried. I love you, too I’m happy we had sex, I’d like to do it again, forever if you’ll have me. And I’ll be your lover, or your boyfriend, or whatever you want to call me. I’m yours,” he said, holding her hand and looking deep into her eyes. If he’d written it down, it would’ve made Cassandra swoon. Hawke laughed, hard, like a wall broke inside her and the flood of thoughts just happened to come out as laughter. She leaned over, probably trying to lean against his side, but she was far enough away that she ended up half-lying in his lap, her arms wrapped around his waist and hugging him tightly while she buried her face against his chest.

“I love you. I’m glad to finally say it,” she says, sighing against him and chuckling at the rustle her breath gives his chest hair. She sat up again and started eating, a bit quicker than before. She waved her hands at Varric, urging him to eat faster as well. He laughed at her.

“I made you cum three times last night. Don’t rush me through breakfast. It’s the only meal of mine that rarely gets interrupted,” Varric said, though Hawke noticed he also seemed to be chewing faster. 

“Two and a half. I did most of the work on the first one,” she said. He put his hands up in concession.

“Fine, I won’t fight you on that. Two and a half,” he said. Hawke put away two muffins and several pieces of fruit by the time Varric had decided that breakfast was over, or at least when he decided to not keep her waiting any longer. He set his mug down on his desk and tried to look nonchalant. Hawke smirked and was on him in seconds, sitting in his lap again, kissing and sucking on his neck while she worked on untying his belt again. He tugged the sheet where it was tucked in under her arm and the whole sheet fell around her waist. He waited until she’d gotten off his belt and shirt before pulling her down to bury his face between her breasts.

“I always figured you for more of a leg man,” Hawke chuckled as he kissed between her breasts and over to a nipple. He reached back and smacked her ass, making her yelp and giggle.

“I’ll get to your legs. These are familiar to me, being at eye level and all,” he said, nipping at the soft skin on the undersides of her breasts. Hawke squirmed, grinding on his lap and jiggling her tits around him. 

“My favorite part of you is your mouth,” Hawke said. “But I could be swayed by a new contender.” Hawke slithered off Varric’s lap to the floor and she made quick work of the buttons on his pants, shucking him out of them and his smalls. His cock was just past half-hard. She wrapped her hand around it and stroked him a few times to get him the rest of the way there. Hawke stopped and tapped her finger to her chin a few times, looking aside.

“I don’t think I like you thinking so close to that. I know what kind of shit you think yourself into,” Varric teased. She feigned a look of affront and stood up from the floor, putting her fists on her hips.

“Just for that, I made up my mind,” Hawke said. Before Varric could ask, she put her hands on his chest and shoved him onto his back. He pretended to resist, but gave in easily enough. She climbed onto the bed and walked on her knees to straddle him. She reached down, fingering herself a few times to spread her wetness around, then she spread her vulva and lowered herself onto Varric’s cock.

“Is this punishment? I don’t think you’re very good at punishments,” Varric said, which Hawke breathlessly laughed at as her cunt spread open on his girth. She wasn’t as wet as she had been last night, making her wince just a bit when she was seated on him. Varric noticed and reached down to put his fingers on her hip and circle her clit with his thumb. Hawke groaned, moving her hips in circles to stimulate herself while she adjusted to him.

“I’m curious… how you compare to the average dwarf. Because this is ridiculous,” she said, biting her lip as her circling got slipperier with each passing second. Varric chuckled, keeping his thumb on her clit, but letting her do the rest of the work.

“Average length, a little thicker than average I think?” he said with a shrug. Hawke shook her head, slowly starting to ride him.

“A little? Andraste’s ass. I hope you aren’t particularly interested in anal,” Hawke joked. Varric grinned and shrugged again.

“I won’t be heartbroken. But my Hawke doesn’t turn down a challenge,” he said. She smacked his chest, just enough to be loud without really hurting. She slid up his length, whimpered at the emptiness, then pushed back down. She felt rooted to him, like she’d made a space for him that would feel noticeably unfilled when they next parted. Which would be soon. She bit her lips and bounced on him, making herself moan and his hands tighten on her hips. He started to thrust up into her, not trying at all to match her pace, sometimes meeting just right to really push in deep, sometimes barely teasing her.

“Maker you’re an asshole. And I love you,” Hawke said, her breath starting to come in pants and gasps as Varric kept his thumb working her clit. She shifted to match his pace, bouncing up as he pulled back, and dropping down as he drove forward. She moaned at every drop, feeling him bottom out inside her, filling her to the brim with his hot hardness. He bent his knees to give her back some extra support and get a bit more leverage to match her thrusts. She whimpered and groaned, putting her hands on his chest to keep herself steady.

“ _Marian_. Are you close already? Cum for me, baby,” Varric said when she looked down and happened to meet his eyes. Hers rolled back and a few thrusts later her hips were jerking and jumping atop him, her cunt squeezing him almost painfully tight. He stopped thrusting into her while she came only resuming the task when she’d relaxed around him.

It was a bit easier for Varric to stave off his orgasm now that she wasn’t so fucking tight. He grabbed her hips and pounded up into her pussy, and she let him do the work for a while as she recalibrated all her muscles post-orgasm. She leaned back against his knees to rest at first, but the new angle made his shaft rub up against a spot inside her that made her knees quake and her eyes cross.

“Oh, Maker, Varric, fuck, right there,” she cried, writhing on his dick and gyrating her hips desperately. Varric chuckled and thrust harder, ramming into that sweet spot over and over. Hawke’s nails scrabbled at his chest and her wet heat gripped him hard, trying to soak up as much pleasure before she shattered.

“Marian, you really ought to pull off this time,” Varric warned, groaning at the effort of holding back his own release. Hawke shook her head.

“No. I want to feel you cum inside me again. Please,” she begs, her voice thin as she can barely contain herself. Varric groaned loudly and swore a few times before speeding up, putting all his effort into getting Hawke off once more before himself. She screamed his name, along with some colorful curses. He quickly joined her, groaning her name as he spent himself inside her again. She sagged back on his knees, waiting for him to start going soft before gently lifting off him and flopping onto the bed on her side. 

Varric grabbed a cloth from the pile of laundry on the chest at the foot of the bed, handing it to Hawke to clean up first. She used it and handed it back so he could wipe himself off, then he tossed it aside to lie beside her again. She rolled over into his arms immediately and he kissed her ear.

“You are aware that dwarves and humans can have kids, right? You’re taking herbs or something, yes?” Varric asked. Hawke frowned.

“I know that we could theoretically reproduce. But, it’s not very likely, and… well, it wouldn’t be so bad, would it? I might be able to stop running if I had something forcing me to settle down. And we aren’t getting any younger,” Hawke said, trying to give Varric a convincing smile. “It wouldn’t be the worst mistake I’ve made by far.” Varric had forgotten how good Hawke was at convincing people to follow terrible plans. He frowned at her, but she cut him off before he could voice a complaint.

“I’m not saying we try. Just, maybe, when we actually get the chance to do this… we take the chance. Tempt fate. Have another adventure,” she said. He sighed into her hair.

“Well just so you know… I’m terrible at coming up with names,” he answered. She accepted it.


End file.
